


Shopping Trip

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Eddie has to take Frank grocery shopping.





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end result of what happens when your mood changes halfway through writing a story.
> 
> Also, sorry this is so jagged. I've had this written for a while and I just want it done because I have other stories I want to focus on.

''Uh, Frank,'' Eddie said coming out of the kitchen. She held up the dish soap and cocked her brow at him in silent question.

''It's dish soap,'' he said/affirmed.

''Barely. One look at what's in it will tell you that. Jamie,'' she snapped her fingers and made a 'get on with it' motion with her hand and he automatically rattled off everything that was suppose to be in dish soap.

Danny gave him a weird look. ''What?''

''That's the scientific names for it,'' he defended.

''Yeah, well, if you look,'' Eddie said going to lean down next to Frank, ''all of the things he just mentioned are in the 2% or less section. I just wanna know how, out of all the crappy soaps out there, that you managed to get the one that's hardly considered soap at all.''

''I was in the store,'' Frank said, ''dish soap was on the list. I saw it. I put it in the buggy.''

''Seriously?''

''It's soap,'' he huffed.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Picking up his hand, she slapped the back of it a few times, each time saying, ''No, no, no.'' She made her way back to the kitchen, throwing behind her, ''the next time you go to the store call me and I'll go with you. It doesn't even bubble,'' she muttered as the door shut behind her.

~~~~~

''Is this really necessary?'' Frank asked undoing his seat belt. He had not called her to go to the store with him - when his father had found out where he was going he called Frank's detail and told them to swing by and pick her up. He was not looking forward to this.

''Oh, don't be such a baby,'' Eddie said. ''Now scoot already so I can get out.''

''Sir?'' Detective Nuciforo caught his attention. ''Can I go in with you, sir?''

''Why?'' Frank asked slowly.

''I wanna see how it goes, sir.''

Frank scowled. ''No.''

Eddie scooted across the seat after Frank got out. ''Don't worry,'' she patted the detective on the shoulder, ''I'll put my phone in my shirt pocket with the camera going - just slip me your number and I'll send you the video.''

~~~~~

''How is this gonna work?'' he asked, pulling out a buggy. ''I just read off what's on the list and you put it in the cart?''

''No, you just walk around getting what you need and I'll follow along behind. If I see you're about to make a mistake, I'll let you know.''

''Great,'' he muttered.

~~~~~

Thirty minutes later, and there was not one item that she hadn't corrected him on. At this point, she'd abandoned just tagging along to staying closer to him. He reached for a bag of chips, the same kind he'd been getting for almost a decade now, when he heard her.

''No.''

He sighed. ''What's wrong with this bag?''

''Do you like to be able to taste things?''

''Yes.''

She grabbed a different brand of the same flavor. ''Spend .38¢ more and you'll be able to.''

~~~~~

Frank took in a deep breath of fresh air. Finally, finally, they'd left, and he was pretty sure no shopping trip would ever be the same. She'd taken his phone once they reached the self check-out (he was thankful that he didn't have to suffer the embarrassment of someone else being privy to this moment of shame) and started taking pictures of everything they'd gotten so that he'd remember what it looked like and not get the wrong thing next time.

Additionally, there was a few items he had gotten educated in: feminine products, lotion for after doing the dishes (blessedly unscented), and a few other things. She'd told him that there'd be a test later.

Now, though, the ordeal was over and he put the bags in the trunk like a man who just wanted to leave, and quickly.

''No. Put the bag of eggs and bread on top so they won't get crushed,'' she told him.

He sighed, wanting to argue but seeing her logic, so he dutifully moved the bag in his hand to rest atop some of the frozen foods.

''Frank!''

He barely managed to turn halfway, thinking he must have broken some grocery rule or done something scandalous to warrant such a tone, when he heard the gunshot and felt her body colliding into his, knocking them both down onto the sidewalk. The sound of his men's footsteps echoed around him, and he saw a pair of work shoes beside him while the other pair ran off after the shooter. He used one arm to push himself up on his elbow to better see what was happening, looking down when he felt something wet seep through his sleeve. ''Eddie?''

~~~~~

''He needs to sit down,'' Frank told Danny, referring to Jamie who was on the other side of the room standing stoically against the wall, hands laced in front of him, back straight and his eyes never straying from the door the nurse had disappeared through once she'd given them an update on Eddie's condition: still in surgery. ''I think he's in shock.''

''He's not in shock, he's just ...''

''What?''

''He's not wanting to show any emotion. He's afraid that if you see him break then you'll use it against him and separate him and Eddie; thinking that you'll say he reacted as a husband and not a cop.''

''It's his wife.''

''She's also his partner.''

Frank sighed, rubbing his temples. Under the guidance of Abigail, he'd made the decision to leave any and all relationship calls up to the C.O., and other than giving them a year of probation to see how it went, Renzulli didn't have a problem with it. He'd been tempted, very tempted, to make an order against it, and was very near to it, but when Jamie had come to his office one day, calling for a full meeting of Garrett, Abigail, Sid and himself, and informed them that he'd gone over everything and was ready to take it to court, well, Abigail had made him see reason, and there'd been no problems since. Seeing his son now on the breaking point but keeping it together for the sake of that partnership and how he'd take it - well, it made him feel sick.

He saw the nurse step out and go up to Jamie. Jamie, remaining a silent guard, tilted his head toward Renzulli.

''I'm her C.O. and one of her medical proxies,'' Renzulli stepped forward but still near enough to where Jamie could hear. ''Good news?''

''We got her in recovery now. I can take you to her and the doctor will be in shortly,'' she said.

''Thank you,'' Renzulli said, nodding his head for Jamie to follow.

Frank stood to do the same but stopped at Danny's hand on his shoulder. ''Give him some time.''

~~~~~

Frank walked into the room containing his daughter-in-law, his son again standing guard by the door, eyes red but face hardened into an emotionless mask. He walked up to Eddie and put a hand over hers before taking a chair.

~~~~~

In the moment, Frank had only heard one shot. In reality, there were three: one close to her right shoulder, one to the back of her thigh, and the other had hit close to her uterus. No one had known that she'd been pregnant, it was too early to tell, but somehow, by the grace of God, the baby was hanging on. Both of their readouts were good, not the best, but good. Now, everyone was just waiting on her to wake up.

He started when she'd begun to stir. He stood, wanting to give his son room, but was surprised to see him locked where he stood. He turned at a tap on his shoulder and he looked down at the sleep mask Renzulli pushed into his hand, the tag from the hospital gift shop still attached.

''He won't do anything if he thinks you're judging him for it,'' the Italian whispered to the commissioner.

A pang entered his chest, knowing that he'd lost a piece of Jamie's trust. He quietly accepted the mask and put it over his eyes.

Renzulli gave a quiet cough to Jamie when he saw the mask was on all the way.  
Jamie rushed to the bedside, arms wrapping Eddie up the best he dared and his face burying itself into her neck as he choked on a sob.

Frank heard the murmured words of his son but wasn't able to make them out. He hung his head, tuned them out, and resigned himself to stand in the corner.

~~~~~

''Ok. You can take it off now.''

Frank did as Renzulli requested, eyes immediately searching and finding Jamie back at the door, face blank. He looked to Eddie.

''Hey. How's it going?'' she rasped.

''I should be asking you that question.''

''I'm ok. Been better. Listen, I got a really important question to ask you.''

He sat down on the edge of the bed. ''Ok.''

''Did you put the cold stuff in the freezer or did you leave it in the car?''

He stared at her dumbfoundedly as she tried to chuckle. He shook his head. ''That's the last time I ever take you to the store again.''

**Author's Note:**

> At some point towards the end, I wanted to go back and put that Eddie's phone recording was what helped the detectives find out who tried to take a shot at the Commissioner, but again, I just wanted this finished. I still hope you enjoyed reading it, though. :)


End file.
